The mission of the Molecular Biology Facility is to support research in the UNMC Eppley Cancer Center by providing reagents, services, equipment, technical expertise, and training in molecular biology. The Facility continues to provide small- and large-scale DNA synthesis and purification to Cancer Center investigators.